Total Drama Redo
by Randomness Fan
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Redo the 8th season of Total Drama. 14 OCs and 8 returning campers fight for One Billion Big Ones! Will your OC win? Will a returning camper win? Find out here if you dare at TOTAL! DRAMA! REDO!
1. Get Your Apps in!

"Hi! And Welcome to the 8th season of Total Drama, TOTAL. DRAMA. REDO! Me and the producers have noticed a HUGE downfall of good ratings since around the middle of season 5, so, we're coming back to redo the most favorite season, Total Drama Island. 22 campers, trashy island in the middle of nowhere, dock of shame, crusty cabins, same old Chef and I, but this time, ONE BILLION BUCKAROOS! There will be 8 returning campers, Courtney, Duncan, Topher, Dakota, Scott, Anne Maria, Izzy, and our favorite know-it-all, Noah! Here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDO!" Chris McClean announced with his forever smirk and stubble.

Want to be apart of the Total Drama Redo cast? Create your OCs here. Cut and paste app and PM or comment me your OC. I only have 14 apps open so hurry up if you want to be apart of this!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Personalities:

Hobbies:

-clothes-

Casual:

Formal:

Swim Wear:

PJs:

Accessories:

Tatoos, ect:

-features-

Skin:

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average):

Hair color:

Hair Style:

Extra (freckles, moles, ect):

Allergie/intolerences:

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no:

If yes, Love triangle:

Type:

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype:

Enemy Stereotype:

Likes:

Dislikes:

React to winning:

React to friend winning:

React to enemy winning:

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10:

Audition Tape:

Hope you get into the cut! Thanks!

Ciao Bellas and Peas and Carrots,

~Randomness Fan~


	2. Acceptants so Far

Accepted so Far:

Name:Rachel Rockwell

Gender:Female

Age:17

Stereotype:The Spontaneous Athlete

Personalities:Often the life of the party, entertaining and engaging others with humor and enthusiasm. She notices whether other people are having fun, and does her best to create a good time for all. Typically at home in her physical environment, Rachel may take the lead in getting everyone involved in some active diversion. Rachel is generally friendly and likable, but can be hard to get close to; although she tends to be very open, she is reluctant to be serious or to talk about anything negative.

Hobbies:Practicing Marching Band, Playing Basketball, Pottery, Painting, and Party-Planning

-clothes-

Casual:A white crop tank striped with black and it is torn into horizontal shreds with a neon pink camisole underneath, plain white leggings below a frilly textured neon pink and black skater skirt, and black wedges with white soles.

Formal:A lime green midriff shirt, white cargo army camouflage pants trimmed with neon pink, white and lime green hightop sneakers with neon pink laces, and a white Beanie.

Swim Wear:A neon yellow shredded tank atop a plunging crimson colored halter bikini top to expose her cleavage with frilled white lace trimming it, and plum colored cheeky bottoms with a gold chain accent belt looped around her waist.

PJs:A gradient purple two-toned waist-length nightgown which is see-through atop a plain black lace underwear set.

Accessories:Just everyday, oversized gold hoop earrings and alternative, neon pink diamonds earrings.

Tatoos, ect:Rachel has a Black Widow engulfed in Flames on her forearm, and snake-bite piercings which have gold stud earrings in the piercings.

-features-

Skin:Evenly Tanned

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average):Slender hourglass with C-cupped bosoms and an ample backside

Hair color:Mousy brown with golden blonde highlights

Hair Style:Rib cage length and chopped unevenly and placed into a braid over her shoulder with uneven and chin length bangs framing her angelic face

Extra (freckles, moles, ect):Rachel has hazel green eyes framed by thick, black lashes.

Allergie/intolerences:Rachel has occasional seasonal allergies during the Fall and Spring

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no:Yes

If yes, Love triangle:Yes, please.

Type:Someone considerate and adorable, who'll accept her and treat her appropriately.

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype:"The Queen Bee", she loves to be around a dominant presence because she strongly believes in the Diva Division.

Enemy Stereotype:"The Manipulator", she harbors a strong dislike for devious individuals.

Likes:Partying, Dancing, Adventures, Writing, Talking, Cooking, Laughing, Reading Romance Novels, Making Others Laugh, and Quirky Fashion.

Dislikes:Her Seasonal Allergies, Horror Movies Based on True Life, Parodies, Fake Entertainment, Reality TV, and Cliché People.

React to winning:Rachel will fist-pump the air sporadically and start to squeal in excitement before jumping up and down in amazement, all while screaming.

React to friend winning:Same as Rachel winning, she is a good-sport and enjoys seeing others accomplishments.

React to enemy winning:Spiteful, and she'll attempt to ruin his or her victory reign in the process.

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10:7

15h agoAudition Tape:(A local and isolated gym room, a woman is doing bench presses and talking to a male trainer who is hovered over her. He looks impressed as he studies her arm movements.)

Rachel:"Donovan. How many have did I do?" (Sits upward in exhaustion)

Donovan:"You beat your record at 56 to 71, cutie." he chuckled with a small smile.

Rachel:(Blushes) "Stop, Donovan. That's embarrassing." (Shyly frowns)

Donovan:"Be more confident and smile, babe! You do realize this is your audition tape, right?" (Smirks)

Rachel:(Widens her eyes in realization)"You f***! C'mere!" (She begins to chase Donovan around the training center before he abruptly stops and swivels around to peck her lightly on the lips and embrace her)"Don! We don't f*** go out, dude! Respect that!"

Donovan:"C'mon! You can do this, Chel"

Rachel:(Pouts)"Don..."(She leans forward and...thrusts her fist into his abdomen roughly!)

Donovan:(Topples over in pain) "S***, that hurted."

Rachel:(Giggles and ruffles Donovan's golden brown hair playfully before skipping away)"You cursed d***." she teased.

Donovan:(Limply makes his way towards the camera)"Yeah... Pick her" he mutters weakly

Name:Donovan Spencer

Gender:Male

Age:17

Stereotype:The Genuine Artist

Personalities:Quiet and reserved, interested in how and why things work. Excellent skills with mechanical things. Risk-taker who'd usually live for the moment. Usually interested in and talented at extreme sports. Uncomplicated in his desires. Loyal to his peers and to his internal value systems, but not overly concerned with respecting laws and rules if they get in the way of getting something done. Detached and analytical, Donovan usually may excel at finding solutions to practical problems.

Hobbies:Painting, Playing Soccer, Poetry, Writing, Gourmet Entrees, Dancing and Cooking

-clothes-

Casual:A black and white bandana print tank, white joggers trimmed with black, a silver chain accent belt looped around his waist, black armbands around his forearms, a white snap-back hanging loosely on the loop of his joggers, plain white sneakers with black soles and black laces.

Formal:A sleek, black form-fitting vest which is sleeveless and atop a white long-sleeved dress shirt with the collar popped, sleek black slacks, white dress shoes, and silver cuff links.

Swim Wear:Shirtless, with plain black shorts and a pair of dark chocolate sunglasses resting atop his head.

PJs:A white mesh tank top, black joggers, and he wears ankle-high white socks

Accessories:Donovan sports a sole left earlobe piercing with a silver stud earring and a n*** piercing with a small, silver hoop earring.

Tatoos, ect:Donovan has a tattoo of a raging black bull on his n*** where the peircing is, so it can actually imitate a bull with a nose ring.

-features-

Skin:Mocha colored

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average):Lean and toned with a notable six pack and muscularly defined arms.

Hair color:Golden Brown

Hair Style:Rumpled in a lazy manner yet it is quite sexy.

Extra (freckles, moles, ect):Nada...

Allergie/intolerences:Donovan is lactose intolerant.

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no:Yes

If yes, Love triangle:Of course.

Type:Rachel Rockwell or a bubbly yet adorable and genuine girl.

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype:"The Manipulator", he and Rachel are opposite. He also loves to be around dominant and intimidating people.

Enemy Stereotype:"The Goody Two-Shoes", he hates overly emotionally concerned people.

Likes:Drawing, Davinci, Leonardo DiCaprio, Movies, Eating, Discovering New Things, and Chocolate Covered Fruits.

Dislikes:Fried Halibut, Seafood, Tomatoes, Seagulls, Romance Movies, and Public Display Affection.

React to winning:Calm and collected, but hides his sporadic nature with a genuine smirk prominent on his face.

React to friend winning:Genuinely surprised, and evenly happy

React to enemy winning:Disappointed, and a bit jealous.

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10:8

Audition Tape:Same as Rachel Rockwell's.

Name:Kim Wesley

gender: Female.

Age: 17

Personalities:Nice, Friendly ,Funny, Artistic, smart, Manipulative and very intelligent.

Stereotype: The smart girl who act stupid.

Hobbies: Read, draw, play video games and listen to music.

-clothes-

Casual: Blue shirt that shows her belly with long sleeves and shorts jeans.

Formal:Black mini dress.

Swim Wear: Red Bikini

PJs:: Pink tank top and black shorts.

Accessories:Nose ring.

Tatoos, ect:Non.

-features-

Skin:Dark skin.(African American)

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average):Skinny but with curves.( Same build as lindsay.)

Hair color:Black.

Hair Style:Long and curly.

Eye color: Brown eyes.

Extra (freckles, moles, ect):A beauty spot near her eye.

Allergie/intolerences:Non.

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no:Yes.

If yes, Love triangle:I prefers not, but if she's in a love triangle I prefers that she be in the middle.

Type:The nice and smart geeky guy.

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype:the friendly / the smart / the geek. (guy/girl)

Enemy Stereotype:The mean (guy/girl).

Likes: Winning ,read, school, her friends, draw and music.

Dislikes: Cockroaches, losing and her enemies.

React to winning:She'll be so happy and glad but she would not brag about it.

React to friend winning:She will be very happy for unto them.

React to enemy winning:She will be really upset and a little bit jealous.

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10: 8.5

Audition Tape:Hey! My name is Kim and I really want to be your TV show, I'm a fan. I feel I have much to contribute to the show".

Name: Amber Hernandez

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Stereotype: "The Chill Vixen"

Personality: On the outside, Amber is cool, the life of the party, a bit arrogant and overconfident, and (too) honest, but, on the inside, she is very nice, really cares, overthinks her situations, and is also kinda nervous. So her personally in a nutshell is *punches you in the stomach* "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Hobbies: Doing hair and makeup, drawing fashions, singing(and rapping also), dancing

-Clothes-

Casual: She where's a cream colored crop top, burgundy high-waisted jean shorts, dark brown 5in high heel boots that reach mid thigh, dark brown leather jacket(always open).

Formal: Flowwy, one strap, turquoise mermaid dress with a slit reaching mid thigh, cream platform heels, gold hoop earrings, gold bracelets

Swim Wear: Cream bikini w/ red swirling designs. When she is swimming, her hair is tied up, when not swimming, she wears brown wedge heels and her Aviators

PJ's: Fitted spaghetti strap tank top and burgundy short shorts

Accessories: Brown tinted Aviators(wears most of the time), golden bangle bracelets on left wrist, and cream colored pearl bracelet

Tattoos, ect.: Both of her ears have piercings, double helix piercings and earlobe piercings. She wears white butterfly earrings banded by gold in her earlobe piercings and two gold rings in her double helix piercings

-Features-

Skin: Tan brown skin

Body: Hourglass figure w/ long legs. She is 5'7 without her heels and 6'0 w/ her heels

Hair Color: Golden Brown

Hairstyle: Wavy, reaches mid back, curls at the end. When wet, it gets very curly (which she hates)

Extra: Small faded scar on her chin

Allergies/Intolerances: Allergic to b***.

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no?: Sure

If yes, Love Triangle?: No

-Friendships/Enemies-

Friend Stereotype: "Nice Person", "Cool or Chill Person", "Life of the Party". It can also be a shy person as well, she likes to break people out of there shells. And funny people.

Enemy Stereotype: "Spoiled Brat", "Manipulative Person", "User"

Likes: Music(mostly rap, but is a variety person), Children, Animals, Doing Hair and Makeup, Singing, Dancing

Dislikes: Authority, Fake people, Pop music, When things go wrong,

When things don't go her way, people who lie

Reaction to winning: ohmyjesuschristonastick?!

Reaction to friend winning: YAAAAAASSSS TURNT!

Reaction to enemy winning: Brrrrrrrrrrruh...nah fam...

-Miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10: 7-8 I guess?

Audition Tape:

-camera blinks on-

The vision is blurry, but you can make out a chair in front of a bed in a room with pink walls. "Come on focus!" Say a female voice off camera. The camera wobbles a bit and a blurry figure comes into view. "I just bought you last week, dammit!" The camera slowly starts to focus, and into vision comes a teen, with wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes frowning at the camera. "Finally." She says. She backs away and sits in the chair facing the camera sighing. "'Sup." She says in a calm tone while crossing her legs. "The name's Amber. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue." She says while leaning back in the chair. In the background, you see a sign slowly moving into view, with the words "Amber is a butt!" written in messy colors, held up by tiny hands. As well as the other side, with a sign that says "Give the money to me!". "Anyway," Amber says, "Im auditioning for TDR cuz I need the money for my college fund, or whatever." While She's talking, the signs start to dance around while tiny giggles can be heard. "I want to study- WHAT THE HELL!" She quickly turns around and runs out of the chair and off camera. A small child runs across her bed laughing and throws the paper in her face, while the other child runs in front of the camera, knocking it over. "NINA, MARCUS!" She yells, trying to catch the children. "Volver aquí! Voy a matarte!" You can hear many crashes and giggles while the camera shakes. -camera shows static and turns off, then turns on again- Now you see Amber holding the camera. She laughs nervously, "Ha, sorry about that" She has messy hair and the contents of her room where messy. "Anyway-" She starts to wobble with an annoyed look on her face as a small child comes into view on her back, and another on her shoulder. She sighs heavily while the children smile and wave. "Well this is Nina and Marcus, say hi." "HIIIIII!" They both yell while Amber winces at how loud they are. Amber smile wearily at the camera. "DOG PILE!" A voice screams off camera. Amber looks over in horror as she quickly says "Choose mE FOR TDR OR WHATEVER BYE-!" She screams as the camera drops to the floor. You can hear various screams from Amber and other children. The camera is picked up by Marcus and Nina. "Choose Amber!" Marcus say, while Nina waves. "BRUH!" Amber screams. Nina and Marcus laugh as they shut off the camera.

-camera blinks off-

Here is some other stuff about her.

-She is Bisexual. She leans more towards the girls, but she can deal with a guy just fine.

-Her eyes are brown and she weighs 128lbs.

-She is a mix between Mexican and African American. Her mother is African American and her father is Mexican American

-She is fluent in both English and Spanish.

-She wants to be a either a cosmetologist or a fashion designer. She is in this competition to win money for her college funds.

-She is very loving towards her family. Even if she doesn't admit it.

Name: Oriahl Winters

Gender: female

Age: 14

Stereotype: the mysterious one with a secret

Personalities: she's very paranoid, and constantly looks for motives and lies. She's a walking polygraph (can tell when people are lying) and incredibly smart, and logical. She never shows her paranoia in public, but her leather diary is filled with secrets and conspiracies. She's a track star, and she's very vain about her hair and nails, but doesn't really care much about clothes. It's almost impossible to gain her trust, but if you save her life, or cover for her, she will repay you eventually.

Hobbies: writing, drawing, painting, reading, doing her nails, trying new things with her hair

-clothes-

Casual: dark grey t-shirt, torn denim miniskirt, green flip-flops

Formal: off-white skirt, dark grey dress shirt, green bow tie, same flip-flops

Swim Wear: black one-piece

PJs: pinkXXL t-shirt

Accessories: none

Tatoos, ect: none

-features-

Skin: medium skin tone, clear

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average): skinny

Hair color: dark brown with blond streaks

Hair Style: changes constantly

Extra (freckles, moles, ect): a few freckles

Allergie/intolerences: vegetarian

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: yes

If yes, Love triangle: yes

Type: people who might not be nice, but are very honest

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype: the one with no filter (slightly bitchy)

Enemy Stereotype: the strategist/ liar

Likes: knowledge, clarity, freedom, books, nail polish, old-fashioned video games

Dislikes: the unknown, uncertainty, being watched, the fear of people figuring her out

React to winning: ask what the catch is

React to friend winning: congradulate them quickly, with a smile

React to enemy winning: write in her notebook about how it's all a conspiracy

-miscellaneous-

Shot at winning out of 10: 4

Audition Tape:  
Oriahl: okay... Okay, I can do this... My name is Oriahl Winters. I know lots of things. Lots... Moving on! Okay, I am a runner, and I know when I'm being lied to. I can tell an undetectable lie, as well, but I try not to. Everyone else is a liar, and if they get me too, then all hope is lost... I'm auditioning because I need to get out of here... I mean, I want to, um, make money. Okay, thank you for your time...

Name: Oriahl Winters

Gender: female

Age: 14

Stereotype: the mysterious one with a secret

Personalities: she's very paranoid, and constantly looks for motives and lies. She's a walking polygraph (can tell when people are lying) and incredibly smart, and logical. She never shows her paranoia in public, but her leather diary is filled with secrets and conspiracies. She's a track star, and she's very vain about her hair and nails, but doesn't really care much about clothes. It's almost impossible to gain her trust, but if you save her life, or cover for her, she will repay you eventually.

Hobbies: writing, drawing, painting, reading, doing her nails, trying new things with her hair

-clothes-

Casual: dark grey t-shirt, torn denim miniskirt, green flip-flops

Formal: off-white skirt, dark grey dress shirt, green bow tie, same flip-flops

Swim Wear: black one-piece

PJs: pinkXXL t-shirt

Accessories: none

Tatoos, ect: none

-features-

Skin: medium skin tone, clear

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average): skinny

Hair color: dark brown with blond streaks

Hair Style: changes constantly

Extra (freckles, moles, ect): a few freckles

Allergie/intolerences: vegetarian

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: yes

If yes, Love triangle: yes

Type: people who might not be nice, but are very honest

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype: the one with no filter (slightly bitchy)

Enemy Stereotype: the strategist/ liar

Likes: knowledge, clarity, freedom, books, nail polish, old-fashioned video games

Dislikes: the unknown, uncertainty, being watched, the fear of people figuring her out

React to winning: ask what the catch is

React to friend winning: congradulate them quickly, with a smile

React to enemy winning: write in her notebook about how it's all a conspiracy

-miscellaneous-

Shot at winning out of 10: 4

Audition Tape:  
Oriahl: okay... Okay, I can do this... My name is Oriahl Winters. I know lots of things. Lots... Moving on! Okay, I am a runner, and I know when I'm being lied to. I can tell an undetectable lie, as well, but I try not to. Everyone else is a liar, and if they get me too, then all hope is lost... I'm auditioning because I need to get out of here... I mean, I want to, um, make money. Okay, thank you for your time...

Name: Andy Taylor

Gender: Male

Age:17

Stereotype:The friendly confused soldier

Personalities:Andy is a very weird character to describe. He's humble and doesn't take anything for granted. The only reason he is so muscular is because his family is in the military. They started training him at the age of 7 and have put him in sports such as football and basketball. He doesn't like to be seen as a j*** or mean person but a lot of people believe he is because of his looks. He becomes paranoid that someone hates him and so he tries to be everyone's friend. Though, that isn't the case. He will usually try hard to get the friendship of the wrong people and so he falls under the bad crowd on accident. He is a good hearted kid but tries to fit in. His family wants him to join the national guard but he doesn't like it and so he pursues the career of a football player. He is calm and nice and friendly until he is in a bad crowd. He likes to read novels of Jane Austin and he is somewhat smart. He isn't socially smart though. He believes in love and would like someone nice and sweet. His history is basically his family wanting him to be in the national guard and they are very strict on him. He breaks the rules though.

Hobbies:working out, reading old literature, having fun

-clothes-

Casual:White fit tank top with dark khaki cargo shorts and white and red Jordan's

Formal:All regular black tuxedo

Swim Wear:no shirt with swimming spandex

PJs:no shirt with red nike shorts

Accessories:2 diamond stud earrings on ears, and black septum piercing

Tatoos, ect:He has a heart with locket and angel wings tattoo wrapped around his arm and shoulder

-features-

Skin:tannish

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average):very fit and muscular/buff. He's 6'0.

Hair color:black

Hair Style:sides cut into a messy faux hawk.

Extra (freckles, moles, ect):he has a very light mole above his lip

Allergie/intolerences:allergic to strawberries

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no:yes

If yes, Love triangle:omg yes to the love triangle

Type:to someone who would challenge him and make him mad but happy at the same time

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype:chill people. Funny and laid back.

Enemy Stereotype:people who don't like him and messy people

Likes:Jane Austin, working out, reading and having a good time

Dislikes:Annabelle, Shakespeare, action movies, army movies

React to winning:I told you dad! I can win having fun!

React to friend winning:WOOOO! We gonna share it right though? Haha I'm playing! Sorta.

React to enemy winning:Why...just why

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10: 6.5

Audition Tape:

Father: Andy! Come over here son. We have to complete this tape before 15:00.

Andy: Ok dad. Hey my name is Andy Taylor and I would like to join the show. I believe that I'm capable of winning and having a lot of fun.

Father: It's not time for fun. It's time to win son. I better not see you slacking off. You already upset me with that B of yours in Socialology.

Andy: You don't even know if I'll get in dad. I'm not going to slack off but have fun. There is a difference father, maybe you could tell if you didn't work all the time.

Father: Is that back talk?

Andy: No Sargeant Taylor

Father: This tape is over. Drop and give me 100 in under 2 minutes. Go.

-camera off-

Name: Ruby Sanders  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Stereotype: The spoiled brat  
Personality: She is spoiled and a manipulator and she is great at getting what she wants and she is very persuasive.  
Hobbies: Singing, Climbing trees and persuading people.  
-clothes-  
Everyday: A red tank top with jean shorts and red high tops  
Formal: A dress the upper part is white and the lower part is black and has a gold belt and white high heels  
Swimwear: a pink bikini  
Pjs: Pink pyjama pants and a white shirt  
Accessories: N/A  
Tattoos, etc: A tattoo on her left leg and it is a heart with an arrow through it  
Features-  
Skin: Tan  
Body: Skinny  
Hair colour: Dirty blonde  
Hair style: her hair is down to her hips and is in a braid  
Extra: N/A  
Allergies: N/A  
-Romance-  
Romance yes or no: Yes  
If yes love triangle: Yes  
Type: someone who knows what she's going through and cares (will be explained)  
-Freinships enemies-  
Friend stereotype: Someone who's willing to put up with her  
Enemy stereotype: Someone who portrays her.  
Likes: Boys and music  
Dislikes: Phyco paths and idiots  
React to winning: -squeals and jumps up and down-  
Reaction to friend winning: -goes up and hugs them-  
Reaction to enemy winning: -gets mad-  
Miscellaneous-  
Shot of winning: 9  
Audition tape: -camera turns on- Hi I'm Ruby and I need to win because my sister has cancer and she needs help with money so I need it I don't care if i die but -she flips her hair- I'll die perfect and I will murder everyone -like not for real though-

Name: Sarah Williams  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Stereotype: Goofball  
Personalities: Sweet, funny, artistic, and silly  
Hobbies: painting, track, and chilling  
-clothes-  
Casual: turquoise tank, grey jean shorts, and black and turquoise flip flops  
Formal: little black dress and silver high heels  
Swim Wear: turquoise string bikini  
PJs: turquoise soffe shorts, black tank  
Accessories: 3 earring in each ear, top 2 connected, an golden key necklace  
Tattoos, etc:  
-features-  
Skin: Caucasian  
Body (fit, fat, skinny, average): fit  
Hair color: red (not orange)  
Hair Style: pony tail with long side bangs  
Extra (freckles, moles, ect): some scattered freckles  
Allergies/intolerances: seasonal allergies  
-Romance-  
Romance, yes or no: YASSSSSS  
If yes, Love triangle: yes, if she get's the guy in the end  
Type: funny, nice, and a bit cocky  
-friendships/enemies-  
Friend Stereotype: everyone  
Enemy Stereotype: fakes and players  
Likes: music, art, and pranks  
Dislikes: gmo induced food  
React to winning: *eyes light up* holy s***! Yesssssss! Whoooooopppppp!  
React to friend winning: Wow! congrats ma friend  
React to enemy winning: *acts sweet and a team player but secretly wants to throttle enemy  
-miscellaneous-  
Shot of winning out of 10: 8.5 ish?  
Audition Tape: "Hey, is this thing on? Hello?" a blank screen is shown, stactic is heard and the camera shows a girl awkwardly standing in front of the camera on a beach with a bunch of friends surrounding her. "'Sup! I'm Sarah, streaming to you live from, uhh, whatever beach this is, to tell you that I want to be in TDR! I've got a lot of talents, I'm smart, funny, and pretty artistic! I'm probably going to use the money for Harvard and some awesome junk I don't really need!" she shifts the camera trying to get it centered. "Yeah! Umm... Thanks for watching." turns camera off, which is turned on again by a short blonde. "Pick her! This video may have sucked, but she is awesome!" she said, and turned it off.

Name: Skylar Pisher  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Stereotype: Actress  
Personalities: Skylar is a famed actress that was in several popular movies. She is sweet and a bit brutally honest, which is ironic, based on her career  
Hobbies: acting, singing, partying  
-clothes-  
Casual: orange and gray striped sleeveless top, gray shorts, orange beanie, and orange strappy sandals  
Formal: flowy pinkish orange dress and white heels  
Swim Wear: orange and banana graphic white tankini  
PJs: white underwear and bra  
Accessories: leather choker and pearl bracelets  
Tattoos, etc: tramp stamp of her name in shadowy print  
-features-  
Skin: light brown  
Body (fit, fat, skinny, average):average  
Hair color: dark brown with red streaks  
Hair Style: pixie cut with side bangs  
Extra (freckles, moles, ect): bright green eyes  
Allergies/intolerances: none  
-Romance-  
Romance, yes or no: yes  
If yes, Love triangle: no  
Type: polite and sexy  
-friendships/enemies-  
Friend Stereotype: someone like Oriah Winters  
Enemy Stereotype: bitches  
Likes: trust worthy people, chocolate, and acting  
Dislikes: cool-aide, horror movies, and paparazzi  
React to winning: Wow! That's Amazing! ~grabs money and hugs it to her chest~  
React to friend winning: Woah, you are soo lucky! Congratulations to you!  
React to enemy winning: 'Bitch please! How on heaven or Earth did she get that award' she would think  
-miscellaneous-  
Shot of winning out of 10: 6  
Audition Tape: Hey! It's me, Skylar, and I have loved Total Drama since I was 10! Please pick me, cuz you know this girl's got the action, drama, and a lot of media on her side!

Name: John Cooper

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Stereotype: Smart Street Racer

Personalities: He is smart and uses strategy to win, he is nice but he can be stubborn and mean if someone messes with him or his friends.

Hobbies: Street racing, building, running

-clothes-

Casual: Black jacket, red shirt with the Mitsubishi logo on it, black pants, white and black canvas sneakers.

Formal: Black tuxedo with red vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes

Swim Wear: Red swimming trunks with a Nissan logo on it

PJs: White shirt with black pj shorts

Accessories: Digital watch, mp3 player with headphones

Tatoos, ect: One of a Honda logo on his arm

-features-

Skin: Little tan, white

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average): Between average and fit

Hair color: Brown

Hair Style: Hair goes down a little below the ears

Extra (freckles, moles, ect): None

Allergie/intolerences: None

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: Yes

If yes, Love triangle: No

Type: Someone who is sweet, kind, and or tough

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype: Smart, kind, awesome

Enemy Stereotype: Jerks, rude rich people

Likes: Racing, running, nature, building, animals

Dislikes: Jerks, rude rich people, Japanese food

React to winning: He would jump in joy and celebrate with his friends and or girlfriend

React to friend winning: He would congrat his friend

React to enemy winning: If guy he will punch him in the face, if girl he will walk away

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10: 8/10

Audition Tape: It shows someone on a Honda sport bike. "Hello Total Drama, John here, Los Angeles street racing champion and I would be a good contestant on your show. With my skills I'll be a good competitor on your show. So pick me." He puts his helmet on and drives away.

Name ~ Lacy Morris  
Gender ~ Female  
Age ~ 17  
Stereotype ~ The secret manipulative  
Personality ~ On the outside she is nice and happy, picking people up when inside she is plotting to destroy you  
Hobbies ~ Anything that involves winning  
Clothes ~ A flowery dress, with converse sneakers, she wears her hair in a side braid and she wears a necklace  
Formal ~ A red dress with a circular bottom, her hair is free and out and is wearing a necklace, with black heels  
Swimwear ~ A baby blue bikini with her necklace still on, her hair is in a up ponytail and flip flops of the same color  
PJ's ~ A peach colored tank top and sweatpants, her hair is in a low ponytail  
Accessories ~ Her necklace  
Tattoos, ETC? ~ A heart engraving her little sisters name, on her leg.  
-Features-  
Skin ~ Slightly tanned because of the heat  
Body ~ Skinny  
Hair color ~ Dark red  
Hairstyle ~ Specific for each outfit :O  
Extra ~ A couple freckles near her nose  
Allergy ~ Penicillin  
-Romance-  
Yes or no ~ Yes, maybe someone can help her go back to how she used to be, nice and happy 24/7  
Love triangle ~ If you want ;)  
-Type-  
Friends/Enemies  
F~ People who understand her  
E ~ Ruthless people  
E ~ Anyone that crosses her path  
Likes ~ Her sister, making her parents happy  
Dislikes ~ Irritating people/noises, losing  
React to winning ~ "I did it, Laurel I promise you'll never have to do this stuff, now that I have won something like this."  
React to a friend winning ~ "Better her/him than someone that sucks."  
React to an enemy winning ~ "Well, f***..."  
-Miscellaneous-  
Shot of winning ~ Ima say 8. She is an amazing competitor but people finding her weak area could be her downfall  
audition tape~ The screen crackles to life to a girl sitting on a queen sized bed surrounded by trophies. They all said #1 on them and there were at least 100!  
"You want someone capable of winning the big ones, then how bout you pick this!" Lacy stops for a second wiping off a tear from her eyes, "Well I wanna win for Laurel, my younger sister. She can't go through my parents crazy win obsession, so I need to win this last competition."  
Downstairs her mom starts to yell at Lacy, "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE TOURNAMENT IN FIVE!"  
"Coming..." Lacy yelled back before wiping another tear, "Lacy don't forget it..." her hand reaches to the screen, sending it into static once again

name: Dameon Smalls  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Stereotype: The Hyper Lead Guitarist  
Personalities: Extremely Hyper and will point out anything interesting going by or going on, he will literally bounce off the walls(he decided to learn how to do it for fun), and tends to not have a volume control button  
Hobbies: Playing Guitar, chasing animals, doing parkour, eavesdropping on people, and climbing trees  
-clothes-  
Casual: Teal Tee shirt with black skinny jeans and teal converse  
Formal: Black tux with white button up shirt and teal tie and black formal shoes  
Swim Wear: Teal swim trunks with white string  
PJs: plain grey tee with black shorts, teal slippers  
Accessories: Chain bracelett with 2 white rose pendants that have blodd red on the petals, black studded earrings in both ears  
Tattoos: two names, one on each wrist, one is Kevin Smalls and the other Michael Smalls  
-features-  
Skin: slightly tan  
Body: Fit but only about 5 foot 10 in height  
Hair Color: Black with Teal Tips  
Hair style: flat on type, goes down to neck in back, bangs parted evenly, tips colored teal  
Allergies: None  
-Romance-  
Romance: Yes  
Love Triangle: No thank you  
Type: Calm and Collected, either male or female, basically his polar opposite that he drives so crazy, they fall for him  
-friends/enemies-  
Friend Stereotype: Someone he can get along with without driving them too crazy  
Enemy Stereotype: He doesn't have enemies that he intentionally makes, he will annoy people with his hyperness and won't understand why they hate him  
Likes: Being Random, Hanging with friends, being able to play his guitar, cooking, and drawing  
Dislikes: When people are sad, when people mess with other people, cheaters, and liars  
Reaction to Winning: Cheer and jump up and down and throw a party with the band he's in(Seven Bloody Roses)  
Reaction to friend winning: Hug them and cheer for them and be happy for them  
E8h agoReaction to enemy winning: Pout  
-misc-  
Shot of winning out of 10: uhhh, no idea  
Audition tape: "Hi I'm Dameon Smalls and- SQUIRREL- I would like to audition for total drama redo -NEIGHBOR'S DOG!- because I think it would be awesome and people would be fun to meet and -THERE GOES THE NEIGHBORHOOD KIDS!- I hope they don't mind my hyperness! Thank you!

Name: Dylan Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: "The Funny, Chill Skater Dude"

Personality: Dylan is a mellowed-out skater dude. He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing all of his classes at one point in time, though he is a good listener and creative when it comes to solving problems. Dylan is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Dylan can be describes as the one who "takes weird to a whole new level".

Dylan is known to be very emotionally attached to his skateboard. He is well-known for doing various stunts on his skateboard throughout his entire neighborhood, even at his schools, and tends to draw large crowds of people (though he normally wipes out). Dylan listens to mainly rock music (of multiple sub-genres). He has poor hygiene, though he never smells too bad. He claims this is due to the "Stink Cycle". He is also not good with secrets. Dylan has also been known to give inspirational and motivational speeches, that usually don't make sense. He has been hit, punched, and kicked in the groin more than any other male (could be a hilarious running gag in the story). Dylan also has wisdom that is not seen by many and is a loyal friend.

Dylan may not be the smartest person, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge people throw at him. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro (guy)/brah (girl)," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Dylan's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Dylan's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time, and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular character of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation, and ability to see the best in people. Dylan is frequently n***, farting, or sometimes both (could also be a GREAT running gag). He has mentioned on numerous occasions that his response to stress (among many other emotions) is eating. Dylan is also a sensitive person, describing himself as feeling things on a deep level. Dylan usually ends up failing, the majority in humorous ways.

Dylan also can get addicted to anything, such as coffee or cajun fries

Hobbies: Shredding on his board and catching a few killer waves, playing video games, sleeping.

-Clothes-

Casual: Dylan wears a pair of baggy dark-washed jeans with a gray beanie, a black t-shirt, and black-and-silver sneakers.

Formal: He wears a black tuxedo with a white button-up, a black necktie and polished black dress-shoes.

Swim Wear: Black trunks

PJ's: Dark red t-shirt with black sweats

Accessories: N/A

Tattoos, etc.: Dylan has a single ear piercing on his right ear and a tattoo of a peace sign on his butt (the result of a dare, by the way; not his decision)

-Features-

Overall appearance: Dylan is very tall and somewhat lanky, but lean and fit. He is perfectly pale and unblemished with messy blond hair and light blue eyes.

Extra (freckles, moles, etc.): N/A

Allergies/Intolerances: Dylan is lactose-intolerant.

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: Yes. Female OC. A girl who is pretty chill and laid-back like him. He doesn't care if she's smart or not. She gets along with everyone and is always having fun, whether she's at a party or just doing whatever. She has to be kind and very down-to-earth, someone who doesn't mind getting dirty, playing rough, and definitely doesn't care what others think of her. He's also turned on by girls who speak their minds. Someone sporty or a tomboy

If yes, Love triangle: You decide.

-Friendships/Enemies-

Friend Stereotype: "The Cool Guy/Girl", "The Rebel", "The Skater/Surfer Girl/Boy", "The 24/7 Party Animal", "The YOLO Guy/Girl", "The Rebel/Punk/Delinquent", "The Goth Chick/Dude", "The Emo Chick/Dude", "The Funny Guy/Girl", "The Daredevil", "The Troublemaker/Prankster", "The Tomboy", "The Rich Girl/Guy" (the ones who are actually nice, even though they are kind of selfish from time to time)

Enemy Stereotype: "The Bully", "The Queen B", "The Spoiled Brat", "The Annoying Jock", "The Cheater", "The Two-Faced", "The Liar", "The Party-Destroyer", "The LOL Girl" (girls who find everything that everyone laughs to be funny because they want to fit in), "The Type-A", "The Player", "The Snitch" (no one likes a snitch), basically anyone who isn't chill and doesn't stop to have some fun every once in a while.

Likes: Heavy metal & rock music, horror movies (especially zombie movies, even though he gets wicked awesome nightmares after watching them), pranking people, joking around, partying, doing extreme stunts on his skateboard or while surfing (usually ends up with him crashing, but he's always fine), sugar, being around people,

Dislikes: turning down a dare/challenge, being called a chicken/wimp (even though he sometimes is), party-killers, anything that'll ruin his mojo, people who totally not cool,

React to winning: Dylan would be over-the-top excite, he'll probably whoop, cheer, and holler. He might even do a little victory dance and throw a party to celebrate

React to friend winning: "Wicked awesome, dude!" *fist-bump with his friend*

React to enemy winning: Dylan would probably skateboard to let off some steam.

-Misc.-

Shot of winning out of 10: 7 to 8.5

Audition Tape:

*Dylan is skateboarding along a HUGE half-pipe in a skate park while someone is recording him. His voice is only heard as he passes by the camera while skating from one end to the other* 'Sup, dudes! Name's Dylan. *camera tilts up to catch Dylan doing a 360 while grabbing onto the tail as he spins. Dylan lands perfectly and people cheer* Yeah, this is pretty much what I do every day. Other times I just hang at the arcade or something. Being on Total Drama seems pretty cool, so I guess that's why I'm making this video. *suddenly gets super excited* Dudes! Check this out! *skateboards out of the camera's view. There is a loud crash and Dylan's skateboard is sent flying in the other direction* Sally! *camera turns to Dylan, who is lying on the ground* Aw, man! Total bummer. *looks directly at the camera, huffing at his hair* Uh… yeah, pick me. Later, dudes! *camera shuts off as people snicker and burst out laugh*

Name: Chase Masters

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Stereotype: "The Cool Guy"

Personality: Chase is a slightly insecure but compassionate, honest person. He is a stylish, born-and-bred city guy who is self-deprecating, witty, funny, and totally cool. He is very fit and actually had very great people skills. He can easily be seen ending up with the attractive girl in the end. Chase is very relaxed and an overall really nice guy who tends to get along with everyone. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is a talented musician and singer who writes his own songs and who has been playing the guitar since the fourth grade. He is known for his guitar skills, which always seems impress people. He is also a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. Chase also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day. He is a ladies man, having dated many girls before but not all at once (he believes that women shouldn't be treated as toys). In addition, many girls in his school have all shown an attraction toward him as well. He is also great at keeping secrets and likes to have party and fun every now and then, but he will never give in to peer pressure.

Chase is a typical "nice guy". He also believes in luck. Chase is dependent on coffee (though he denies to having an addiction), and is easily irritated without caffeine in his system. He is also afraid of heights.

Hobbies: Chase likes listening music and playing his acoustic, as well as coming up with lyrics and writing sheet music. He also likes playing videogames every now and then, but he's not very good at them (he's not bad at them either)

-Clothes-

Casual: Chase wears a black t-shirt with pair of dark-washed jeans and black sneakers

Formal: He wears an all-black tuxedo with a black necktie and polished black dress-shoes.

Swim Wear: Dark blue trunks.

PJs: Black wife beater with dark gray sweats

Accessories: N/A

Tattoos, etc.: N/A

-Features-

Overall appearance: Chase is slim with a lean, well-built, chiseled figure. He has a subtle cleft chin and teal blue eyes. He's pale, but not too pale. Some might even say fair. Chase is also kind of tall with shaggy dark brown hair.

Extra (freckles, moles, ect): N/A

Allergies/Intolerances: N/A

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: Yes. Female OC. Chase likes a girl who is very cool and kind of mature. Someone who is very compassionate like him and gets along with everyone. He's totally into girls who like to take risks, are athletic, and have a great sense of humor

If yes, Love triangle: It's up to you.

-Friendships/Enemies-

Friend Stereotype: "The Chill/Cool Guy/Girl", "The Rebel", "The Skater Boy/Girl", "The 24/7 Party Animal", "The Nerd/Dork/Geek"

Enemy Stereotype: "The Bully", "The Queen B", "The Spoiled Brat", "The Annoying Jock", "The Cheater", "The Two-Faced", "The Liar"

Likes: Upbeat music (mainly rock and some pop), action and horror movies, music, feeling included, going to parties, sugary stuff, coffee, dark colors.

Dislikes: Classical music like opera, being put down, quitting, being told he isn't good enough, country music, being left out, throwing/planning a party ("It's too stressful"), planes, being lied to.

React to winning: Chase will ecstatic, since that means he finally has enough cash to land him a career in the music biz.

React to friend winning: If his crush turns out to be the winner, he'll pull her aside from all the celebration to serenade her with a song as a way of congratulating her. If it's just some friend, no doubt Chase will be happy for him/her.

React to enemy winning: Chase wouldn't pay much attention. It would be as if his enemy didn't exist. He would just walk away and leave his enemy to just gloat.

-Misc.-

Shot of winning out of 10: 7 to 8.5 (His niceness might end up being his downfall)

Audition Tape:

*Chase is sitting on a bench outside in his backyard while strumming his acoustic* Hey, I'm Chase. I Winning the million could totally help jump-start my career as a professional musician and singer in the music industry. I've seen Total Drama before, so I know what to expect and what you guys are looking for. Trust me, though, I've got the stuff. Plus, Total Drama definitely beats working the register in some burger joint. My boss makes me sing to the meat because he thinks it'll make it taste better. Anything would be better than that, so... Pick me *goes wide-eyed when his guitar string suddenly breaks*

Name: Spencer James

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Stereotype: "The Troublemaker"

Personality: Spencer is a punk and a future juvenile delinquent (future because he hasn't gone to juvie yet, but he might one day) who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. He has a sarcastic personality and he loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. SPENCER also loves to make fun of the people he doesn't like and pull several pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people," rarely pretending to be what he isn't.

He is lazy smug, and persistent. He is mainly prone to dishonesty, arrogance, selfishness, and bragging (though that rarely happens). He is also unable to hold down a job for more than a day, even having a record of getting fired from a job within 10 minutes. Even though he has a tough guy attitude, he really cares for his friends and has put their needs before his on more than one occasion. He has been shown to be very talented at faking sensitivity when trying to pick-up girls. He often falters once he believes they are out of earshot. However, they almost never are, and so the girl typically slaps him or throws some kind of drink or food at him in retribution. He is not very sensitive. While mostly annoying, this trait allows him to bluntly say what needs to be said, even landing himself a self-employing job. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even getting to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. He is easily distracted, especially by girls. Spencer is also somewhat of a sexist. Spencer is extremely competitive and will go out of his way to tease, annoy and trash-talk any girl he likes.

Despite his mean demeanor, Spencer is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else.

Hobbies: Making wood carvings, setting things on fire, running (*cough* from the cops *cough*), working out every now and then.

-Clothes-

Casual: Spencer wears a pair of dark-washed jeans that are slightly torn at the knees with a white t-shirt under a red plaid over shirt and black sneakers.

Formal: He wears a dark gray tuxedo with a black button-up, a dark navy necktie and polished black dress-shoes.

Swim Wear: Dark green trunks

PJs: Black wife beater with blue basketball shorts

Accessories: N/A

Tattoos, etc.: Spencer has ear and eyebrow piercings.

-Features-

Overall appearance: Spencer is very tall and slim with a lean build. He has a strong chin, dark brown eyes, and natural golden, tanned skin. He also has dark brown hair.

Extra (freckles, moles, etc.): N/A

Allergies/Intolerances: N/A

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: Yes. Female OC. Spencer likes girls who can hold their ground. She's a tomboy who doesn't care what people think of her and she's her own person. Someone fun-loving, laid-back, and creative. She's sarcastic like he is, and maybe even a bit competitive. She also has be somewhat smart and knows a thing or two about survival.

If yes, Love triangle: You decide.

-Friendships/Enemies-

Friend Stereotype: "The Cool Guy/Girl", "The Rebel", "The Skater Boy/Girl", "The 24/7 Party Animal", "The YOLO Guy/Girl", "The Rebel/Punk/Delinquent", "The Goth Chick/Dude", "The Emo Chick/Dude", "The Funny Guy/Girl"

Enemy Stereotype: "The Bully", "The Queen B", "The Spoiled Brat", "The Annoying Jock", "The Cheater", "The Two-Faced", "The Liar", "The Party-Destroyer"

Likes: Heavy metal & rock music, horror movies, pranking and scaring people, telling creepy/scary stories to scare people, joking around, partying, burning things (only when he feels like it, though), acting tough

Dislikes: Anything that's mainstream, being messed with, people messing with his friends, seeming weak/soft, blood, when someone ruins a party, when people invade his personal space/privacy, being pranked.

React to winning: Spencer would act like his favorite football team just won the Superbowl.

React to friend winning: Spencer will suggest a party in honor of his friend's huge win.

React to enemy winning: Spencer would just seethe in anger silently, grumbling and muttering under his breath a few curse words.

-Misc.-

Shot of winning out of 10: 9 to 10

Audition Tape:

*Spencer is at a park, armed with a knife and cans of spray paint. He is currently carving vulgar images into a tree.* Name's Spencer, as in the Spencer James. Some of you may know me for my amazing works. As you can see, I'm currently working on my latest project. *smirks* It's called: The Lollipop Tree. *Spencer turns to the camera* Yeah, I'm kind of well-known in these parts… But that's not the point. I am totally Total Drama material. I know how to play the game and I can play it like Monopoly. *grabs a can of spray paint and begins to spray it on the tree* With the million, I can probably find a way around the "Go to Jail card". *hears someone yell out to him and turns around. Spencer looks back at the camera with a grin* Speaking of jail, I've really got to run. *winks at the camera and runs off, knocking down the camera in the process.*

Your story seems pretty cool, so I thought I'd submit an OC via PM. Anyways, here is my OC.

Name: Zara "Zee" Williams (prefers to be called "Zee", though)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: "The Chill Rebel Skater-Girl"

Personality: Zee is a very chill, mellowed, somewhat mature person who gets along with pretty much everyone she meets. She is able to relate with people very well and tends to being very understanding, knowing that people have their problems like she does. She is very athletic and strategic, a natural-born leader. Zee tends to come off as a bully to others because likes to prank and scare mainly just about everyone. She doesn't scare easily. In fact, she's very daring, finding a thrill in performing extremely dangerous stunts ("You only live once" is her motto). Zee is very kind too. However, she can be sneaky and manipulative at times. Zee knows that she's extremely attractive and she will use her appearance and acting skills to her advantage. She is also a rebel and tends to break rules a lot. Though sarcastic and witty, Zee also has a great sense of humor, albeit mainly dry humor, and tends to make people laugh a lot.

Hobbies: Drawing mainly, rocking out a few chords on her electric Fender, writing up original melodies and making up song lyrics.  
Casual: Zee wears ripped, super sheer black tights under slightly shredded dark-washed shorts with a pair of dark studded black Doc Marten combat boots and a chain belt. She also wears a loose black tank top with a faded light gray cross under a plaid red button-up over-shirt, completely unbuttoned and the long sleeves cuffed up all the way to her elbows, and a dangling silver chain necklace with a black diamond encrusted silver cross pendant dangled around during the adjustments. Her look is completed with a pair of shredded black fingerless gloves and a dark gray beanie.

Swimwear: a backless black halter one-piece with side cut-outs.

Sleepwear: Black tank top with thin straps and red plaid pants.

Formal: Zee wears a long, backless black satin halter dress with a plunging, deep V-neckline and high slits on both sides. The dress features a slim and shirred waist with a cascading sash and rhinestone brooch for elegance. She also wears strappy silver rhinestone stilettos and silver jewelry.

Tattoos, etc.: Zee has a tiny, little nose stud and a stud in her belly button too. She also has a few tattoos: One on both wrists, a tiny cross on her right thumb, a tattoo under her right b***, and one that goes across her left hipbone.

Overall Appearance: Zee has flawless, silky smooth, perfectly pale, rosy skin and a tall, slim hourglass figure with a long feminine face and toned, slender, fragile limbs. She has loose, silky, wavy black hair with lilac highlights that end at the middle of her back and a side-swept fringe. Zee also has bluish -almost a dark violet- eyes, framed by long, thick, curly, dark eyelashes. She is somewhat busty. To keep it simple: Zee is very, extremely feminine-looking (but looks can be deceiving).

Relationship, yes/no?: Sure

If yes, with who: Male. Someone who is honest and won't lie about themselves to just to get with her. Someone fun (party animal or not), who she can also pull pranks with and will fire back if she pranks him. She doesn't mind if he's decent-looking or extremely attractive. He also has to be great at keeping secrets. He also has to have a mind of his own, meaning he doesn't give in to peer pressure.

If yes, love triangle: Why not? Though, Zee will just end up picking the person she likes anyway, but a love triangle might make things more interesting. After all, the show is called Total DRAMA :P

Friend Stereotype: "The Cool Girl/Guy", "The Party Animal", "Rough On the Outside, Soft On the Inside", "The Goth Chick/Dude", "The Rebel", "The YOLO Guy/Girl" (pretty much anyone she can relate to, or doesn't get on her nerves)

Enemy Stereotype: "The Spoiled Brat", "The Self-Centered Chick/Dude", "Mr./Mrs. Take-A-Chill-Pill", "The Drama Queen", "The Queen B", "The Bossy Guy/Girl", "Mr./Mrs. Liar-Liar-Pants-On-Fire", "The Cheater/Scammer".

Likes: Any form of art (it's a form of self-expression, mainly music), anything concerning the supernatural and paranormal (i.e. ghosts), voodoo things (tarot cards, Ouija boards, pendulum boards, etc.), living in the moment, sports, skateboarding, causing mischief and chaos every now and then, throwing/going to awesome parties, sugary food (she has very healthy though), making people laugh. Bands like Green Day, We the Kings, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Hey Monday, Simple Plan, Boys Like Girls, etc.

Dislikes: People who are boring and take things too seriously ("People totally need to live a little, who knows when their last day may be"), betrayal, being left out, when guys try to make themselves look good to impress her, eating meat (strict vegetarian), anything that gives her bad vibes.

Reaction to WINNING: Zee will go CRAZY! Depending if she's holding anything, she'll probably treat it like a football and touchdown! However, she'll also be modest and congratulate the runner-up for doing a great job and being a formidable opponent.

Reaction to friend winning: "They really deserved it"

Reaction to enemy winning: "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

-Misc.-

Shot of winning (out of 10): Ranging from 8 to 9.5

-Audition Video-

*Zee's brother is sitting in her bedroom with loud heavy metal music playing in the background* Zee's brother: Why shouldn't you let me sister be on Total Drama? She's a total loser. Anyone who has to dress up as a giant chicken for cash is not Total Drama material. That's why- *Zee finds her brother in her room* Zee: -growling- What are you doing in here, you little insect? *looks at the camera* Are... Are you stealing my audition video!? *cut to Zee's brother* Zee's bro: See what I mean? Total major loser! *cuts back to Zee* Zee: You little pest! I'm gonna kill you! *camera drops on the floor, all that can be seen is Zee chasing her brother around. He leaves. Zee picks the camera back up, sighing and smiling, despite her VERY messy hair* Zee: Anyways, *while trying to fix her hair* I'm Zee and I think I should be on Total Drama because- *camera dies*

Additional Information: Zee is the youngest of six kids and the only girl, besides her mother, in her family (meaning she is outnumbered by her brothers and is constantly picked on by them). She's also a straight A-plus student. Despite seeming to be very popular, Zee actually has very little friends at home and is kind of a lone wolf.

Reason for the Money: Traveling, and to get away from her annoying, troublemaking, eavesdropping, smelly, stupid brothers.

Alliances: Anyone who she can trust and vice versa. She'd most likely even recruit her love interest.

Fears: Being locked up in a tight space in the dark.

-Other Reactions-

Reaction to being voted out first: Zee doesn't really mind. If she was voted out first, then she must have sucked badly.  
Reaction to being voted out pre-merge: "At least I wasn't voted out first"

Reaction to being voted out post-merge: Zee will probably go out with a bang by pulling one last prank on the entire cast that they will never forget... especially the host/hostess.

Reaction to being runner-up: She'll insist on a wicked victory party for the actual winner.

hi my name is Jonathan Hill and i'm a male if you want to know. I'm sixteen years old, my stereotype is the shy and spoiled bratty child, my personalities are being happy, sometimes mean and shy, and also can handle getting what I want. There is only one hobby that I have and that is singing. Casual clothing is male fashion wear, formal clothing is mostly fancy clothing, swim wear is swimsuit with a plain white t-shirt, and PJ's is pajama pants and a beater shirt. Accessories: a male ring, Tatoo,etc: none, skin: black, body: fat, Allergie: none, Romance: yes, love triangle: if you want, Friendship Stereotype: someone who loves me as a friend, Enemy Sereostype: Rude and stuck up people and people who betray me, what I like are my family and friends and singing, what I don't like are mean peoples and bullies, React when I win: "Alright, I won, now give me my money $", React to friend: Cool, one of my friends just one a billion bucks, I am so proud of him/her", React to enemy:" Boo you stink you motherf***er, I'm a 9. Even though in one side I'm shy and a spoiled brat, on the other side I'm mostly a person betrays on someone on my alliace who loses or betrays my alliance but, none of them will about that for now, Audition Tape: The screen focuses on a boy who is sitting on the foot boarder of bed singing. *Stop singing* "Oh, hello if you know I'm mostly a singer. I sing all day long but, . . ." *He stops and gets serious* " when in times, I will always get myself ready get rid of these of people with my kindness but still, they won't know when there is trouble in challenges or the elimination, I will become a troublemaker at any moment. So if you need someone like that, i'm the man and I will be invincible and win this whole game." he turns off the camera.

Name: Rayne Patterson

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Adventurous Secret Geek

Personality: Adventurous, fun loving, loud, secretly geeky

Hobbies: playing sports, doing adventurous things, secretly watching anime and reading books/manga

-clothes-

Casual: black t-shirt with green designs, grey shorts, green sneakers,

Formal: black and green striped skirt, nicer green tank top

Swim Wear: green one-piece

PJs: gray long-sleeved shirt, multicolor plaid shorts

Accessories: green headband

Tatoos, ect: none

-features-

Skin: Caucasian, in between tan and pale

Body (fit, fat, skinny, average): average

Hair color: red

Hair Style: in a braid, held back by headband

Extra (freckles, moles, ect): a spray of freckles on and around her nose

Allergie/intolerences: No allergies, but she really hates creepy crawlies and things that could bite/sting like spiders, mosquitoes and bees.

-Romance-

Romance, yes or no: not at the moment, but she could find someone.

If yes, Love triangle: N/A

Type: A guy who could keep up with her adventurous lifestyle and might not mind her secret geekiness.

-friendships/enemies-

Friend Stereotype:

Enemy Stereotype:

Likes:

Dislikes:

React to winning:

React to friend winning:

React to enemy winning:

-miscellaneous-

Shot of winning out of 10:

Ok, no more female spots available! I think I'm going to cut Anne Maria off from the show, and Eva will be an intern along with Donovan and Rayne. I need one more male intern until I can write this story.

Please comment, review, or PM me any feedback or one male intern! Thanks! Ps check out my other stories!

Ciao Bellas and Peas and Carrots,

~Randomness Fan~


	3. Oldies, Newbies, and Budget Cuts

"Hey! And welcome back to the newest season of Total Drama! Now, I heard that the producers are trying to make a spin of of Total Drama and The Amazing Race that is going to air soon, and I was thinking, the PRODUCERS THINK THEY CAN DO TOTAL DRAMA WITHOUT ME?! Push-lease! So, we got ourselves a little deal. The show with the most good ratings wins. And to make it interesting, we both bet all our awards and a couple billions. Heh heh. So you BETTER GIVE US GOOD RATINGS!" Chris threatened then regained his posture. "We will have 8 returning campers, 14 newbies, 4 interns, and one billion big ones! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDOOOOOO!" Chris stretched out the last note on redo as the screen went dark.

 _"Dear Mom and Dad,' Dakota is seen glaring at Chris 'I'm doing fine'_ Courtney and Duncan are wrestling, Courtney is winning while Rachel, Dameon, and Donovan are shouting 'fight fight fight!' _'You guys are on my mind'_ Rayne is seen hiding Manga behind her back. _'You asked me what I wanted to be,'_ Oriahl and Ruby are seen glaring at each other _'and I think the answer is plain to see!'_ Izzy is chasing Noah around an oak tree while Eva is chasing Izzy. _'I wanna be... FAMOUS!"_ Scott _,_ Spencer _,_ and Duncan are caught vandalizing a girls cabin while Amber and Sarah chase after them screaming. Ryder is watching cracking up. _'I wanna live'_ Dylan and Chase are skateboarding down the dock and wipeouts into the water on Andy and the three laugh. ' _Close to the sun'_ Skylar and Chef are in the kitchen arguing. ' _So pack your bags'_ Amber and Jonothan are glaring at each other. ' _Cuz I've already won'_ Zee and Spencer are off prancing Chris 'everything _to prove'_ Lacy and Kim are walking together smirking. ' _In my way, I'll get there someday!'_ Duncan and John are building and riding motorbikes ' _Cuz I wanna be... Famous!'_ Skylar, Blainley, Chris, and Chef are seen arguing in a tent. ' _Nananananana'_ Rachel, Amber, Sarah, Skylar, and Oriahl are all sitting together slurping slushie at what seems to be a tiki bar. ' _Nananananananananana...'_ Still at the tiki bar, Duncan is trying to hand Courtney a strawberry slushie while she is talking too Orihl. ' _Na I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!'_ Izzy, Noah, and Eva are watching the sunset off the dock as Izzy jumps in. ' _Na I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!'_ the whole camp is throwing Chris, Chef, pans Blainley off the dock. ' _-the whole camp is whistling by campfire-' Courtney_ and Andy are about to kiss but Duncan jumps in between them.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Redo! Please give a warm welcome to outer returning cast!" Chris exclaimed. 8 people are seen in the distance on a Mastercraft Spped Boat which promptly explodes. The 8 swim over obviously annoyed. "Chris! I thought you said no more explosives!" Courtney whined, wringing out her clothes. "Chill, Princess. I thought it was cool!" Duncan said rolling his eyes. "Of course, so mebody like you would obviously enjoy that." Courtney said snartily. "OH! Someone like me?! At least I'm honest and I actually have a life!" "Since when are YOU honest?! Since World Tour?!" "I thought we had gone over this!" Duncan flared up. "Maybe with Gwen, but NOT with me." Courtney said and stormed off. "Hey hey hey! As much as I would love for you guys to fight, we have a show to run! And besides, that wasn't me who blew that up! It was $98,000!" Chris exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "It was that much... Whoops..." Izzy said quietly. "Oh Jeez. Don't kill me..." Noah said softly "Noah?! You were supposed to make sure Izzy and Duncan dont do anything stupid! Izzy blew up a 100,000 dollar speed boat!" Chris yelled. "Me?! Why me!" Duncan exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "Did you really think that I would let you back on the show, fresh out of prison, unsupervised after blowing up my cottage?!" Chris exclaimed. "It was a mansion!" The 8 said in unison. **"** Whatever... Introducing... Andy!" Andy came up in another less expensive speed boat. He hopped off the boat and slid next to Courtney. "Hey, I'm Andy." He said sticking out a muscular arm as Duncan made a face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Courtney," she replied politely. "Cool." He said. "Welcome Amber!" A gorgeous tanned girl walked off the boat with a bit of spunk and sass (yes I use those terms... Sometimes) and walked down the dock plopping down her bags. The rest of the campers came and where introduced. After Chris announced the last camper, Chris announced the special surprise coming later. "You see, the first challenge is an award challenge. Nobody goes home, but the team that wins gets a special advantage. "Chris?" Dakota asked. (The doctors were able to fix her back to normal Dakota) "Why is Eva standing with 3 other unannounced people?" "Those are my interns. Eva is..." Chris paused dramatically, "an intern!" The camp gasped in shock. "Why aren't they wearing the dreadful intern outfit thing?" Dakota asked again. "Because this year, we've got a small budget because of the boat, which was mine, by the way," Chris glared at Noah and Izzy, and Noah shuddered. "So they have to wear they're own clothes." Chris explained. "Anyways... Teams! Amber! Rachel! Sarah! Courtney! Izzy! Noah! Duncan! Andy! John! Chase! Spencer! You guys are on team Amazing Eagles! You guys have the cabin on the left, girls on the left side, boys on the right. Oriahl, Ruby, Dakota, Zee, Kim, Lacy, Jonothan, Dylan, Topher, Scott, and Dameon, you guys are the Daring Falcons... Who came up with these names?! Anyway, you guys have the cabin on the right. Girls on the left, boys on the right." Chris said when the teams came back, Chris discussed the challenge. "So for the first challenge, Scott, I think you might recognize this one..." Chris said happily. "Oh sh**..." Scott whispered as he saw the challenge.

 **Sorry sorry sorry! I tried to update quicker, and I finished the chapter, and as I was about to post my iPad died and everything got deleted and I wasn't allowed to bring my computer to write and my iPad sucks and then we had to reset the wifi and then... Holy crap im going crazy... Anyways, I've been trying to update forever but time and electronics won't let me. PM and review what you think the challenge is! If a lot of people read and no one reviews I feel pretty lame and now I sound desperate, so review! Lol this is only Part one obv. Anyways,**

 **Peas and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,**

 **~Randomness Fan~**


	4. Oldies, Newbies, and Budget Cuts part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama!" Chris shouted. "In the last episode the contestants found out their challenge, but you haven't. You see, this is an old challenge. The most dramatic and most hated by the contestants yet! I bring you the first challenge of... TOTAL! DRAMA! REDOOOOO!" He shouted excitedly.

-Cue Theme Song-

"Holy sh**... Noooo! Scott yelled. "In this challenge, there will be questions asked to a particular team. One person from the team must consent that they've done what the question was asked in under 20 seconds. If nobody answers, you and your team will be under water for 30 seconds with very hungry and rare freshwater man eating sharks." Chris grinned evilly. "Please! There's NOTHING that I'VE done that you can embarrass me with!" Courtney said, pleased with herself. "Are you sure, Courtney? I happen to have a few things up my sleeve... Chris said, smirking, narrowing his eyes at her. "You WOULDN'T!" Courtney exclaimed. "Oh, but wouldn't I?" He said with a wink. "Now! The Eagles on one side and the Falcons on the other. Get comfy, we're gonna be here alllll night!"

The teams strapped in. "Ow! These straps are for kids!" Noah exclaimed. "You think it's hard for you?! Youre the smallest person here!" Sarah groaned, pulling at the straps, trying to loosen them. Here, let me help." Amber tugged at the straps. "That's not doing anything! You need a MAN to do that!" Duncan scoffed, and accidentally ripped the straps of the seat. "You're right, Duncan. We do need a man. Tell us when you find one! Courtney said. Duncan growled. "Sure princess. I'll tell him so he can suck up to you until you find him boring and turn him back into a boy, like all the other guys." Courtney hesitated. Then she smacked Duncan upside the head and stormed off to find a different seat. "Wrong thing to say?" He asked Sarah and Amber. "Definitely." "You are the biggest idiot ever. Hands down." The girls shook their heads and sat down.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Sarah: Ok, it's so obvious that Duncan still wants Courtney, but she has obviously moved on to bigger and better things. And if Duncan actually wants Courtney back, then that probably just got him even farther from where he started. I just hope prison boy won't start any problems. It's obvious that there's going to be drama, the shows literally called Total DRAMA, but I hope that nothing too bad is going to happen to Courtney.

Duncan: Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! -smacks forehead then looks up.- Wait, that thing is on?!

Courtney: -has her knees up to her chest. Crying.- Am I really that bad? Am I really a wh*** in disguise?! -fresh tears flow down her face.- of course not! -smacks herself- get it together, Court, and don't ever believe Duncan! -begins crying again-

-back to the challenge-

"Umm.. Chris? My straps are broken. How do I put them on?" Sarah asked. "Not my problem. And everyone, hurry up! This challenge should end at sundown, but at this rate, we won't start until midnight!" Sarah grumbled and followed Courtney to get another seat, "Are you ok?" Andy asked Courtney. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?!" Courtney snapped. "Because what Duncan said was pretty uncalled for," Andy replied. "Y-you heard that?!" Courtney asked in disbelief. "I think some deaf grandma in China heard that, and even if I didn't hear it, I would later when this episode airs." "Fu**..." Courtney groaned. "But what he said isn't true, so he would probably be the one publically humiliated, not you, anyways." He said. "If I wanted to watch a cheesy romance movie, I would, but I'm not, so I obviously don't want to see and PDA." Amber joked. "No! Ew!" Courtney exclaimed as Andy quickly walked away shaking his head. Sarah, Amber, And the people surrounding them laughed. "Now to get these things on which is going to be soo easy." Noah said sarcastically. "Maybe we should put them on upside down?" Izzy asked, trying out her technique. "Yeah. You go ahead and do that, I'll try to put it on NORMALLY like everyone else." Noah said and eventually clasped the straps on along with everyone else. "Noah?" Izzy asked. "Yes Izzy?" He replied not looking down. "When I push the button, can you guide me feet to the button, I can't reach it with my hands." "Um, ok, sure?!" "Is that a question, or an answer, boy?!" Izzy asked like Mento from the Doom Patrol. "Izzy, you're not Mento from the Doom Patrol." "Who?!" "Never mind..." Noah sighed. "You know Doom Patrol?" One of the interns walk, ed up from behind the chairs. "Yeah, actually. Who are you?" "I'm Rayne, and you must be Noah." "Yeah. So you like the Doom Patrol Comics?" "Yeah, I love 'em! I mean, pshhh Doom Patrol? What do you think I am, a secret geek that is scared if people knew she was a geek then no one would like her, puh-lease!" Rayne said nervously. "That got pretty descriptive there, at the end, besides you just said that you loved them." Noah said accusingly. "No! Get your ears checked, nerd!" She said and stalked off. "Liar." Oriahl said from across the two chair platforms. "No doubt. She is totally a geek. She denied that way too quick and even if I was mistaken, she didn't need to be harsh and that defending about it." Noah agreed as Izzy frowned.

-Confessional-

Izzy: It's like he spends time with everyone BUT me. Every girl. Doesn't he like me at all? We used to always hang out. Me and him, and Eva too. We were team E-Scope although Noah disagrees with that. Now it's him and every other girl BUT me. So I don't know what Doom Parol or Patrol or whatever is, so? Whenever I talk to him he's nonancholant and just shrugs me off like a blanket in the morning. Maybe it'll get" better. Hopefully.

Rayne: Are interns even allowed to use this thing? I think so. Anyways, I do read Doom Patrol and I feel bad for shrugging Noah off like that, but I can't have anyone know that I'm a, well geek! Everyone will think I'm weird. I think I made it pretty obvious that I was lying. Ugh. I should've kept my mouth shut.

-back to the challenge-

"Our first question is to the Eagles. Who is afraid of...the dark?" Chris asked, a bit confused with the whole "afraid of the dark thing". Sarah fidgeted. Sweat poured down her face as she rang the bell. Everyone laughed. "What? At least I'm not afraid of Celine Dion standees or bugs or bad haircuts!" She defended. "I just have a bad case of nyctophobia, that's all." She huffed and nestled to the back of her seat. "My fear of Celine Dion standees is a rational fear. It's not irrational, like yours." Duncan defended. How would you know? You don't know why I'm scared of the dark, do you? Besides, we're all curious to see why you, Mr. Jail boy, is scared of something as silly as a music store standees." Sarah declared. "Speak for yourself! I know why!" Courtney said with a smirk. "You **WOULDN'T**! Duncan yelled. "Why wouldn't I, Duncan? You have nothing against me, and at the moment, I'm quite mad at you, plus I have a right to speak." Courtney declared. "We're listening..." Lacy said, interested. "Yeah, Courtny, tell us, tell us!" Dameon said excitedly as Lacy grinned at him. "Duncan had just came back from getting a haircut at the mall from when he was 6, "against his own will" as he said, and went to find his older brother who worked at the music store. It was already around 6-7ish so the store was already closed. Duncan didn't know this, so he tried to get in the store. It was locked, obviously, so he tried to kick the wooden door down. It went down, somehow, much to my disbelief when he told me this story, but he still ended up hurting his ankle. The door hit a giant Celene Dion standee which promptly fell on him. Now, when you're six, in a closed store with nobody or lights, and a giant object that looks like a human falls on you, you're obviously going to be scared. So Duncan screamed for help, and when someone finally found him, they were unfortunately the police, and put Duncan in juvie for trespassing and vandalizing. Duncan has been scared of Celine Dion music store standees since." Courtney finished. The campers looked at both Duncan, then to Courtney in surprise. "Wow. I didn't expect that." Jonathan said wide eyed. "Yeah." John agreed. "You're lying!" Oriahl said. "N-no! I'm not lying!" Courtney exclaimed wondering how she knew that. "Actually, she is. What are you, a walking polygraph?!" Duncan asked. "How do you even know that word?" Courtney asked. "I'm full of surprises." "No, it's just obvious that Courtney was lying. She was fidgeting and looking weirdly at Duncan as if she didn't know what to say next, and she also hesitated and licked her lips a lot as if she was lying. Also, she swallowed a lot as if she was thirsty or nervous, and liars would normally be thirsty when they're lying, and I'm pretty sure Courtney isn't nervous. Besides you can't get into juvie until you are seven." Oriahl stated.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Courtney: That girl, better watch her tongue.

Duncan: Why is Courtney lying to save my rep.? That's the only part I don't get...

-back to challenge-

"What really happened to me is that when I was 15, I was shoplifting a few CDs at some Radio Shack, and there was a Celine Dion standee dressed as a cop like in some music video or magazine shoot or whatever and she fell on top of me, so I thought she was a cop. The stand surprised me so bad that I went into shock and I've always been scared of Celine Dion standees since." Duncan said nervously. Everyone laughed. "You thought a music store standee was a cop?! You're even dumber than I thought!" Jonothan chuckled. "Shut up, or do you want to find out why I went to juvie in the first place?!" Duncan threatened. "He did go to jail, so I'd be careful with him..." Chris reasoned. "Anyways, this question is for the Falcons. Who here is secretly a spy that works against Canada and is on this reality TV series to tell the world that they're boss is coming in the creepiest way possible?" The campers looked at each other curiously. "I'm just kidding! Ha!" Chris laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Dude. It wasn't even that funny." Amber saidrolling her eyes. "Whatever. You guys ruin everything!" Chris whined. "The real question is, who here threw up on their first date?" Chris asked, eyeing everybody. Izzy kicked Noah. "What?!" He exclaimed. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah.." He picked up Izzy's foot and rang the buzzer with it. "I'm not sure if that counts, but correct! Izzy threw up on her first date!" Chris announced over dramatically. "SHARK!" A loud exited voice sounded. "COOL IT'S DOING A DOLPHIN DIVE!" Dameon yelled pointing over the railing. Lacy shook her head and laughed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Lacy: That guy is crazy! Haha! He's actually kind've funny.

Dameon: What? It was cool!

-back to the challenge-

"Yes, ok, bro. It's a shark. Now chill." Chris said rolling his eyes. "Next question, this is for the Eagles. Who made out with their dog because they didn't have a date for homecoming?" Everyone shifted around trying to find out who did that. When nobody answered, the team got put down in the water. The team, still strapped in their seats tried to fight the sharks. "Glubblubblahblub!" Courtney yelled throwing a punch at one's nose. After 30 seconds passed Chris started acting weird. "Come on stupid thing, work work! Chris yelled jamming his finger at the button. "The buttons broken." Chris said worriedly. "What?!" Donovan yelled and jumped into the water.

Donovan dove down, swimming blindly trying to fight off sharks and unclasp everybody. "Rachel?!" He screamed but it came out sounding like "blahghbull?!" When he found Rachel and made sure she was ok, they began unclasping everybody and fighting off sharks. When they eventually ran out of air, the soaked teens swam up and gasped. "Where is Sarah?!" Chase yelled and him and Eva jumped in the water. When they found her, they say her with her face a dark red and her eyes seemed a bit strained as if she was trying not to pass out. She was fighting the Sharks by kicking them while using her hands to try to get her out of the straps. Eva started to drive the sharks back as Chase undid the straps. When they got her up, everyone was watching as as she hacked up some water. "Sorry I didn't see you! I swore we unbuckled everyone! Are you ok?" Donovan asked. "It's fine. I'm fine. Thanks guys," she nodded to Chase and Eva. "Well, it's already sundown. Sorry fellas. The Falcons win the first challenge! The whole let's share stories and mechanical incident slowed us down a bit. Meet me in the mess hall for dinner and the Falcons reward." Chris said nonancholantly.

The Eagles groaned and the campers trudged to the mess hall. "Hey, are you ok?" Amber and Courtney asked, matching her stride. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you guys? I couldn't really see anything, so are you ok?" Sarah asked. "I'm fine. A few scratches from this da** sharks on the both of us, but we're alive." Courtney replied. "Hey, are you ok?" Someone else asked. "Hey, I was just underwater for a few seconds. I'm fine! Thanks for asking though." She replied. "Try a few minutes. We thought you were dead. I'm sorry that nobody got you out." Lacy said. "Really? And it's no big deal. Nobody saw me and they thought that you got me. I'm genuinely ok, guys." Sarah said again.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Sarah: Why is everyone so worried?! It's not like I died or anything! Did I? -scans body- a few scratches and a tooth in my leg, but I seem fine. -looks behind her- nope. I'm ok. What's the big deal?!

Courtney: Nobody thought that she was going to make it. She was down there for 8 minutes! I can barely hold my breath for 40 seconds! And we left her down there to die. We were too da** busy saving ourselves, that we forgot about her. I'm just glad Chase was there, and Eva too. If they weren't, I don't know what would've happened!

Chase: I have to admit, it was kind've scary. When I saw that Sarah wasn't here, I thought that she was being eaten by sharks. Now all the guys are making fun of me. What?! Can't a dude save a chick's life without being in love with her?!

Topher: Wow. Looks like Chase and Sarah have something, and what's this between Lacey and Dameon and Courtney and Andy? Well I guess we'll find out, next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDOOOOOO! -Talks in announcer's voice-

-back to the show-

The tired campers plopped down into the seats in the mess hall as Chris comes out of nowhere. "Falcons..you're surprise is... Skyler Pisher! She's not going to be on you're team, but she will help you in certain challenges!" Chris said as a purple haired actress bounded in and plopped down next to Oriahl at the Falcons' table. "Skyler... Pisher?! HOLY SH**! Dudes, that's SKYLER PISHER! One of the most famous actresses in North America! HOLY SHIZ! Ryder, did you know about this?! Bro come here!" Dameon yelled at Ryder. "Hi, umm. I'm Rider Stone, and me, Dameon, and my fellow bandmates in the Seven Bloody Roses adore your work. This is a real pleasure!" Ryder said and jumped back in place with the interns.

Everyone ate their dinner in peace, except for Dameon who jumped at everything exiting. Although the food was terrible, nobody got any food poisoning so that actually didn't go to bad. As the campers left to go to take a shower and go to bed, Chris was making a very important phone call. "What do you mean, Blainley is coming and we both have to co host for each other?!" He yelled into the receiver.

As everyone nestled in bed in the Eagles' girls cabin, Sarah snuck out to the dock with what seemed to be a drawing pad and some pencils. She hummed a bit to herself as she sketched out the large yellow moon nestled up close to the dark waves that lapped on the Canadian shoreline. The humming transformed into a muttering of lyrics and got a bit louder with each note until she was full out singing. Her singing was gorgeous nonetheless as she sang. "I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away..." (She is singing Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars) She let herself get carried away in the song and in the drawing as she sat alone in her pjs. She wasn't the only one. "You should get some rest." A voice startled her. "I like coffee so if you're exhausted and there's no more coffee left, don't blame me." Chase sat down next to her. " you have a good voice, you know. Keep singing." He said and she kept singing. He started to sing with her. When the song was done, she whispered "thanks for saving me and singing with me." And gave him the drawing as she left to get some sleep.

 **How was that? Too short? Not dramatic enough? Ok? Well, it's getting late, so,**

 **Peas and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,**

 **~Randomness Fan~**


End file.
